Blue Falcon (Final Smash)
This page is for the Blue Falcon Final Smash . For the F-Zero machine go to Blue Falcon (F-Zero). For the unlockable kart in Mario Kart Wii , go to Blue Falcon (Mario Kart Wii) The Blue Falcon is Captain Falcon's Final Smash. It starts when Captain Falcon calls (says "Come on! Blue Falcon!") for his F-Zero machine, the Blue Falcon. The Blue Falcon crashes through the stage in front of Captain Falcon. Whoever it hits when it first appears will be hit by the rest of the move. A short cutscene appears, and the opponents are run over and sent flying, doing about 41% damage if every part of the attack hits. Like certain other Final Smashes, if no one is hit when the Blue Falcon appears, then the attack fails. This Final Smash requires precise timing as you must get close to your foes. Damage & Knockback Damage Regardless of the amount of targets there are, it always does around 40% damage. Knockback The knockback of this move depends on the number of targets hit, the more there are the less knockback it will do, so it's best to get a single target for a (nearly) guaranteed KO. Also if there are a lot of targets they may collide with each other which reduces knockback. Trophy :Captain Falcon's Final Smash. His beloved ship, the Blue Falcon, roars onto the screen once he touches a foe in front of him. The enemy gets sent to a racetrack, at which point the Blue Falcon screams down at a ridiculous speed and launches the unlucky victim. What track is it? Where did the machine come from? This is one technique that's an utter mystery. Origin The Blue Falcon is Captain Falcon's ship in every F-Zero game to date and is playable from the start in all of them. This version is taken almost directly from F-Zero GX but seems to employ a number of characteristics from many other F-Zero titles. Trivia *There is a glitch that lists in Brawl involving Captain Falcon's Final Smash. If one plays Special Mode, and uses the Clear option, the Blue Falcon will also be invisible if Captain Falcon uses it. *Another glitch is with super armor; if the car crashes into someone who is in a super armor period, it looks like the victim isn't taken away but the Final Smash still initiates with the super-armored character being struck and still getting the same damage and knockback after the cut-scene. * Blue Falcon is unique as a Final Smash because it is one of the few that does not zoom in on the user and it is the only Final Smash with cutscene-like qualities. * It is sometimes jokingly referred to as "Falcon Drunk Driving", "Falcon Hit and Run", or "Falcon Drive-By" because of the campy personality of Captain Falcon. * The stage on which the opponents land appears to be a Port Town Course, from F-Zero GX. * This is the only move that Captain Falcon uses that is derived from the games that he stars in. All of his other moves are original and created for the Smash Bros. series. * If the move is used while in tiny brawl, the blue falcon will be smaller too, and very hard to see giving the impression that it is not there. * If done, correctly,Captain Falcon can self-destruct. If he is running on ice, slides into the opponent while using his Final Smash, the cutscene will show a close-up of the Blue Falcon, eventually going behind it. His opponents will not be KOed. If done in Training, the Smash Ball cannot be resummoned. From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:F-Zero universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:F-Zero Trophies Category:Final Smash Trophies